Dynamite
by WithoutAHistory
Summary: "Move, Dracula." "Whatever, Ginger." Those wouldn't be the last words Holly J Sinclair and Elijah Goldsworthy would say to eachother. Heli J. Rating might change later!


**Hey! So, this is a Heli J fanfic, because I love them! (x This was inspired by HollyJSays on Tumblr, she's awesome. I don't know how many chapters this is gonna be, but oh well. ****I know this is kind of a fail, and it's really short, but I was super eager to get this up. So this chapter is almost like a preview for the rest of the story. The other chapters will be longer. Enjoy!**

'Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting staaaaaaars?'

Ugh, that song again. As if Hayley Williams couldn't get any more annoying. I reached down and flicked off the radio, my other hand running through my shiny copper hair. My mother's car approached the school and I sighed, escaping the vehicle as quickly as possible. To be honest, I just wanted to get this day- this semester, over with. I muttered a goodbye to my mom as I ran up the steps of Degrassi.

I guess this is where I should introduce myself. My name is Holly J. Sinclair; don't ask what the J stands for, because I won't tell you. Some may know me of the Queen of Degrassi Community School, others may think of me as a bitch, and I can say that I think of myself as both. I'm more of a HBIC than Mrs. Torres. I mean, I'm a pretty big deal at Degrassi, just ask Sav. Wait… don't. I don't even know where we stand after the Vegas Night incident, it's been all awkward and every time he talks I mentally facepalm myself. Not that I care, I could get laid any day of the week. I mean, I do care, but, never mind.

Speaking of that, my winter break had about zero percent excitement in it. It consisted of sitting in my room, walking around the city, and texting/faceranging Fiona. I suppose it all had to do with my family's money problems… I'm just going to get back to the story.

I walked down the halls of Degrassi, a hand smoothing down my new uniform. After A Night In Vegas, Principal Simpson informed us that things were going to change around here. About halfway through break, he was proven right. We now have to wear ID's, uniforms, there are security guards at the front steps, and it's like a prison for teenagers. I don't think it's fair, and neither does anybody except Mrs. Torres and Principal Simpson. Anyways, I headed to where Simpson and Sav were, along with some cameras. We were expected to announce the 'changes' to Degrassi, and after an eye-roll worthy comment from Sav (I really like him, but sometimes I wanna slap some sense into him), and instructions from Simpson, we were on the air. As we were listing the new rules, I could almost hear every student in the school groan and sigh. Even I was fighting the urge to just screw the rules and walk away. However, Simpson was counting on us. We owed him one, especially after the stripping incident. As if I haven't mentioned that enough already. While we finished them, I nodded to whatever Simpson was saying… I couldn't even remember, and ran out of there. Well, walked quickly, to whichever class I had next. I pushed my way through the busy hallways, somehow tripping over something.

Or someone. I knew who he was; he was that goth boy that colored his fingernails black with Sharpie. He had emerald green eyes, which were more or less attractive to me. He also fashioned an all-black wardrobe, something I noticed all the time, which leads me back to the goth thing. I knew he was with that Clare Edwards chick, Darcy's little sister. He stood there, looking down on me as I got up and rolled my eyes. "Move, _Dracula._" I lightly shoved him out of the way, grabbing my books and beginning to storm in the other direction.

"Whatever, ginger." I heard him retort, sarcasm thick in his voice. I whipped my head around, surely catching an alluring smirk on his face before he turned on his heel and strolled away, probably to go find his girlfriend, or whatever she was. Maybe even that Adam guy. I didn't really pay attention to other people that I had no interest in. It was at that moment that I almost felt lonely. I mean, I had Sav, but there wasn't really the magic there like there was with Declan. I sort of had Fi, but she wasn't even in Canada. My head tilted to the side before I continued to walk on my merry way towards class, not thinking much of the encounter with Eli. Yes, that was his name. Elijah Goldsworthy. To be honest with you, I find that name very, very attractive. It would've been a lie if I didn't want him in my bed right now, or right at that moment. Shaking my head again, I continued walking, my books clutched in my arms.

What I didn't know was that wouldn't be the last encounter I'd have with Eli Goldsworthy. And surprisingly, I'm okay with that.


End file.
